The purposes of the Clinical Science Research Core are: 1) to enhance and facilitate nutrition-related[unreadable] clinical research, 2) to provide training for young investigators in such research, and 3) to provide basic[unreadable] researchers with ready access to clinical research technology so that hypotheses based on non-human[unreadable] models can be tested in humans. Moreover, it is expected that the Clinical Science Research Core will play[unreadable] a central role in stimulating patient-oriented nutrition research at Washington University.[unreadable] [unreadable] The Clinical Science Research Core will provide state-of-the-art methods and services to support clinical[unreadable] research organized through three sub-cores:[unreadable] Metabolic Kinetics Sub-core (stable isotope tracers and mathematical modeling of metabolic[unreadable] kinetics);[unreadable] Body Composition and Metabolic Imaging Sub-core (Mangnetic resonance imaging (MRI),[unreadable] Magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS), Positron emission tomography (PET), Dual energy[unreadable] x-ray absorptiometry (DEXA);[unreadable] Cardiovascular Assessment Sub-core (endothelial function, carotid artery intima-media[unreadable] thickness, echocardiograms, indirect calorimetry, exercise assessment and training).[unreadable] A large number of current and future research projects will require the use of all 3 sub-cores for a complete[unreadable] characterization of subjects. The consolidation of these services within one Core will help ensure overall[unreadable] quality, limit inappropriate research efforts, increase cost-effectiveness and facilitate the use of a range of[unreadable] services that would otherwise be difficult for investigators to obtain.